Un recours inespéré
by dexash
Summary: Encore une fois Morgana va attaquer... Encore une fois, Uther est buté... Mais ...


_Voilà une petite chose écrite en quelques heures suite à un visionnage trop prononcé de Merlin sur nrj12 ^^_

_Alors, je précise que je n'ai à peine vu que les deux premières saisons, donc il y a probablement des contradictions par rapport à ce qui arrive après, et les personnages sont surement un peu OOC_

_Je ne touche rien pour cet écrit, je ne fait que m'amuser avec les personnages, et les rend entiers, et - généralement - en bon état._

_Merci encore à miss Jersey07 pour sa relecture efficace (c'est sa faute c'est elle qui m'a convaincu de publier ^^)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et vous donne rendez-vous en bas pour les petits commentaires._

* * *

><p><p>

Au milieu des chevaliers de l'escorte, la jeune femme se faisait discrète. Elle n'ignorait pas que le roi Uther était ô combien sévère envers les gens de son type, mais jamais elle n'aurait accepté que son prince aille au devant d'un danger sans elle.

Pantalon de cuir, cote de maille, et lourde cape pourpre, sa tenue était si semblable à celle de ses compagnons de voyage que seul un oeil exercé l'aurait reconnu.  
>Calmement, elle descendit de cheval, toujours encadré par les quatre chevaliers. L'un d'eux lui jeta un regard interrogatif, auquel elle répondit par un hochement de tête.<br>Elle conserva sa capuche bien en place, et se glissa dans la salle du trone avec les autres.

Merlin, qui se tenait derrière Arthur, sentit un malaise l'envahir, à la vue de cet individu encapuchonné dans la garde du roi, avant que celui ci ne se dissipe, remplacé par de l'inquiétude. Que faisait un sorcier à la cour du Roi ?  
>Lorsque la capuche tomba, le valet d'Arthur comprit pourquoi il était resté dissimulé : c'était une femme. Le roi Erec avait-il bien une femme parmi ses chevaliers ? Le roi Erec passait pour très strict, mais moderne. Serait-il aussi avant-gardiste, ou cette jeune femme cachait-elle un secret ?<p>

La jeune femme réprima un sourire en percevant les murmures. Elle capta un mouvement chez les chevaliers de Camelot et vit que deux d'entre eux, suite à un signe discret d'Arthur, avaient dégainé leur épée. Ses compagnons, ayant vu le mouvement, se tendirent, main sur la garde de leur arme.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? tonna une voix puissante.<br>Uther venait de pénétrer dans la salle, accompagné d'Erec, et de son fils Garras.

Aussitôt, les cinq chevaliers courbèrent la tête, et Keenan mit un genou à terre, la nuque offerte, alors que Garras se frayait un chemin jusqu'à elle.  
>- Relève toi mon amie. fit-il en effleurant son épaule de la main.<br>- Keenan, ma chère, aurais-tu l'amabilité de nous expliquer ceci ? demanda doucement le roi Erec.

La jeune femme s'était relevée, et s'avança jusqu'à son roi, les yeux baisés.  
>- Qu'il en soit fait selon vos ordres, mon Roi.<br>A nouveau, elle mit un genou à terre, montrant à tous son allégeance, et déposa sa main sur la main tendue de son monarque. Lorsque la main s'illumina, Uther sursauta, et rugit :  
>- Sorcière! Gardes! Saisissez vous d'elle...<br>Erec leva l'autre main, et les gardes s'interrompirent, peu désireux de se mettre un roi - pour l'instant - allié à dos.

Fou de rage, Uther attendit néanmoins quelques secondes, avant d'arracher la jeune femme du roi et de la projeter plus loin, sur le sol.  
>- Roi Uther … prévint Garras.<br>- Uther, mon ami, aussi étroits que soient nos liens, je n'accepterai pas que vous malmeniez mes hommes! Vos préjugés avec la sorcellerie ne me regardent aucunement, mais si nous devons continuer ce partenariat, vous allez devoir accepter la présence de Keenan. Dans le cas contraire, nous quittons Camelot, et n'y reviendrons pas.  
>- Elle vous a ensorcelé ! rugit le roi, aveuglé par sa rage.<br>Keenan serra les poings, tentant de se contrôler. Aussitôt, ses compagnons de voyage se resserrèrent autour d'elle,comme pour la protéger.  
>- Keenan a perdu tout son village par la faute de mauvais sorciers. Elle m'a juré allégeance, et a fait voeu de ne servir que le bien. En outre, la faire mettre au fers, c'est attaquer un de mes chevaliers, et vu qu'elle n'a commis aucune agression envers votre royaume, cela révoquerait notre traité, et nous deviendrions ennemis. Est-ce vraiment ce que vous souhaitez ?<p>

Pas un bruit ne filtrait dans la pièce. Seuls résonnaient les voix des deux monarques, et la respiration hâchée de Keenan. Merlin croisait les doigts. mais Erec était un bon orateur, il avait présenté la chose de telle manière qu'Uther n'avait aucun moyen de refuser la proposition qui venait de lui être faite.

- Un chevalier, ça ? Ce n'est qu'une femme, sa place n'est pas sur un champ de bataille.  
>- Et bien, testez moi, Sire … claqua la voix de la jeune sorcière.<br>- Keenan … En deux enjambées, Garran était auprès de son amie.  
>- Choisissez un de vos chevaliers, et je l'affronterai à l'épée. Et alors, si mon Roi ne me juge plus digne de le servir, il décidera de mon sort, et peut-être vous jugera-t-il digne de choisir ma sentence.<p>

Le coeur de Merlin manqua un battement. Il voyait venir la suite des évènements comme s'il l'avait lui même écrit. Uther allait choisir Arthur, et même si elle était douée, elle allait avoir du mal à s'en défaire.

Un sourire narquois naquit sur le visage d'Uther Pendragon. Soit, il devrait supporter cette sorcière sur ces terres, mais rien ne l'obligeait à l'épargner, puisqu'elle l'avait elle-même demandé...  
>- Bien. Je choisis, mon fils Arthur. Et bien entendu, sorcière, tu n'utiliseras aucun de tes pouvoirs démoniaques.<br>- Bien entendu, Sire. Puis-je ajouter quelque chose ?

Garran avait le regard fixé sur Keenan. Il se doutait qu'elle allait faire une sortie fracassante, mais elle l'étonna.  
>- Vas y.<br>- Il est dommage, Sire, que vos convictions vous aveuglent. On ne peut combattre le feu que par le feu. Et autant il est possible de lutter contre des sorciers de second ordre par les moyens traditionnels, autant les sorciers expérimentés peuvent s 'en donner à coeur joie, s'ils n'ont personne pour les contrer. Nous ne choisissons pas de naître avec des pouvoirs magiques. Et comme les dons ou pouvoirs que chaque être humain peut avoir, cela implique de grande responsabilités. La magie, comme le pouvoir, est neutre. Mais vous êtes tellement aveuglé par votre rage que cela m'attriste que vous ne puissiez voir quels bienfaits un bon sorcier peu apporter à un bon souverain.

Arthur, agacé qu'on ose s'adresser ainsi à son père, se contint. mais il remarqua le regard bienveillant que portait le roi Erec sur sa protégée. Keenan était pour Erec ce que Morgane avait été pour Uther, avant sa trahison.

- Demain matin. A l'aube, sur le pré.

Et la soirée en l'honneur d'Erec et Garran reprit. Keenan en profita, mais se retira tôt, sous le regard circonspect de Merlin, et celui plus amusé d'Arthur.

Keenan respirait profondément. Quand elle se battait pour sa vie, elle n'avait peur de rien, ses pouvoirs prenant le relais lorsque son corps venait à céder. mais là, elle devait bloquer ses pouvoirs, et pour cela, elle devait avoir confiance en Arthur, chose difficile. mais elle savait que Garran l'arrêterait avant qu'il ne puisse lui porter un coup fatal, si jamais l'envie avait pris à Uther de glisser discrètement des ordres dans ce sens à son fils.

- Keenan ?  
>- Bonjour Daïg. C'est le prince qui t'envoie ?<br>- En effet.  
>- Et bien, ton aide sera la bienvenue.<br>En silence, ne voulant pas troubler sa concentration, Daïg aida la jeune femme à resserrer l'épais corset de cuir qui protégeait sa poitrine, plus fragile que le torse d'un homme. Elle enfila ensuite les deux tuniques, avant de passer la cote de mailles. En dernier, il laça les pièces d'armure sur le côté qui portait l'épée.  
>- Daïg, veux-tu nous laisser s'il te plaît ?<br>le prince Garran se tenait là. Baissant les yeux, l'ecuyer sortit immédiatement.  
>- Promets moi d'être prudente. fit le Prince en prenant les mains gantées de la jeune femme .<br>Keenan ferma les yeux, se repaisant de la force tranquille de son prince. Il s'approcha d'elle, presque à la toucher, mais se contenta de coller leurs fronts.  
>- Abandonne, plutôt que de prendre un mauvais coup. On peut très bien rentrer chez nous, et les laisser se débrouiller seuls.<br>- Alors, tu sais très bien qu'on …  
>- Je sais, je sais … Mais pour la première fois depuis que tu combats avec nous, j'ai peur. Uther est retors, même s'il ne s'abaisserait pas à ..<br>A cet instant, la corne retentit.

Keenan souffla profondément, tandis que Garran s'éclipsait.

Elle vérifia son épée, dédaigna le fourreau, et attrapa le bouclier que le roi avait fait faire spécialement pour elle. Elle mit son casque et repoussa la visière au moment même où elle passait l'entrée de la tente.  
>Elle n'était plus une sorcière, ni même une femme, mais un chevalier comme un autre.<br>Elle souffla profondément avant de s'avancer.

Garran était aux côtés de son père, lui même assis près du Roi Uther.  
>Il devinait sa détermination rien qu'à sa démarche. Elle était entièrement concentrée vers son adversaire, lisant ses postures, sa façon de bouger.<p>

Pas de précipitation …

Les deux adversaires se tournèrent autour longuement, avant qu'Arthur, agacé par la passivité de Keenan, ne se jette à l'assaut.  
>Les épées s'entrechoquaient, lançant des étincelles. Si Arthur avait été quelque peu prudent, il n'en était plus rien à présent; Il lançait toute sa science et son instinct du combat dans la bataille, et constatait avec satisfaction que l'adversaire était largement à la hauteur.<p>

Mais il finit par la déstabiliser et il l'envoya à terre, comptant la sonner d'un coup de poing, mais elle roula sur elle-même, évitant le coup. Aussitôt, Arthur fut sur elle. Elle comprit alors que pour pouvoir se relever, elle devrait le mettre à terre. Aussitôt, elle mit à profit sa souplesse et balaya le sol d'un grand mouvement de jambe, envoyant au tapis le royal postérieur du prince Arthur.

Merlin, qui observait la scène avec curiosité, ne put s'empêcher de pouffer silencieusement.

Keenan aurait pu se relever, mais Arthur lui était - littéralement - tombé dessus, et le prince plus les quarante kilos de son armure représentaient un poids mort dont il lui était difficile de se défaire.  
>Roulant sur lui même, le prince se mit à genoux, avant de se relever, s'aidant de son épée. Keenan ne bougeait pas, attendant le verdict.<br>- Hé bien Keenan, tu es le premier chevalier depuis bien longtemps à m'envoyer au tapis.  
>Et il lui tendit le bras, pour l'aider à se relever.<br>Il releva son casque, attendant visiblement que la jeune femme en fasse autant.

Garran dissimula bien vite son sourire en coin en voyant le regard furieux, mais résigné que leur jeta Uther. Keenan avait pris quelques coups, mais rien qu'elle ne puisse encaisser.

De l'autre côté du pré, Merlin piaffait. Pour une fois, le bien-être de son maître passait au second plan, et il s'inquiétait plus de ce que la jeune sorcière avait pu subir lors de ce combat en force pure.  
>Accompagné de Gwen, il vit les deux adversaires dialoguer un moment, avant qu'il ne se séparent, rentrant chacun dans une tente, laissant le public enthousiaste<p>

Gwen rentra précipitamment dans la tente, accompagnée de Gaius.  
>- Tout va bien ma Dame ?<br>- Je vous en prie, appelez moi Keenan. fit la jeune femme qui reprenait - péniblement il est vrai - son souffle.  
>- Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Rien qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil, et une infusion de plantes ne puissent soulager.<p>

De l'autre coté du pré d'entrainement, Merlin aidait Arthur à ôter son équipement.  
>- Impressionnante, non ?<br>- Tu devrais en prendre de la graine Merlin ! se moqua le Prince, faisant référence à la maladresse de son valet.  
>- Chacun son rôle monseigneur … maugréa le sorcier à mi voix.<br>- Que dis -tu ?  
>- Rien, rien …<br>- Et bien, va donc l'inviter à se joindre à nous pour le déjeuner.

- Damoiselle Keenan est-elle visible ? demanda Merlin à Gwen qui sortait de la tente.  
>- Oui, je le crois.<p>

La jeune femme, que Gwen venait de laisser pour aller remplir ses devoirs auprès du roi, sourit.  
>- Entre Emrys.<br>Merlin sursauta. Comment savait-elle ?  
>- Comment m'avez vous appelé ?<br>- Je sais qui tu es. Pas d'inquiétude, je saisis mieux que quinconque la nécessité de garder le secret. C'est pour toi que nous sommes là. Morgana et Morgause préparent une attaque. J'ai eu une fichue vision, envoyée par les anciennes divinités. Tu es le seul à pouvoir les repousser, j'ai donc mis à profit le voyage de mon roi, pour le rejoindre. Il sait pourquoi nous sommes là, mais ignore qui est le sorcier. Nous allons prolonger notre voyage, et rester à Camelot, comme n'a pas manqué de le proposer Uther, jusqu'à l'attaque. Nous nous battrons à vos côtés, mais les créatures que nous allons affronter ne peuvent pas être vaincues par les armes seules.  
>- Comment puis je savoir que vous n'êtes pas à l'origine de cette future attaque ?<br>- Tu ne le peux pas Emrys.  
>Merlin réfléchit un instant, puis acquiesça.<br>- D'accord. Quel est le plan ?  
>- Aux yeux extérieurs, je serai la seule sorcière en action. Tu seras un vecteur, tout comme Arthur, et probablement gwaine. Pour t'aider au mieux, je vais avoir besoin d'energie. Cette énergie, elle doit m'être prêtée volontairement.<br>- Dans ce cas, évitez Arthur, je ne suis pas sûr …  
>- Nous verrons...<p>

- Avant que je n'oublie, mon maitre vous convie pour le déjeuner.  
>- Bien. Quand ?<br>- Dès que vous serez apprêtée. Gwen est partie au devant de nos rois...  
>- Bien, avant de partir, aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'aider à resserrer ce corset ?<br>- Bien volontiers .

Ses robes fendues tourbillonnant autour d'elle, Keenan quitta la tente accompagnée de Merlin. Son épée était dans son fourreau, et ses deux poignards étaient lacés sur ses avant-bras. L'attaque était imminente,bien qu'ils n'aient pu en déterminer la date précise. Alors, mieux valait rester prudente.  
>Tout en marchant, elle attachait sa cape sur ses épaules, répondant aux questions de Merlin.<p>

- Tout va bien, Keenan ? demanda immédiatement Garran en la rejoignant dans le long corridor de pierre.  
>- Oui, Sire. Tout va pour le mieux.<br>- Je suis fier de toi … lui souffla-t-il pendant qu'il étaient seuls.  
>Il glissa une main dans son dos un instant, et l'ôta bien vite, voyant revenir vers eux Arthur et son valet.<p>

- Prince Garran, Damoiselle Keenan, Avez vous été informé de mon invitation ?  
>- En effet votre Altesse.<br>Laissant les deux princes converser, Keenan recula de quelques pas, se retrouvant à hauteur de Merlin.

- Tout va bien Merlin ?  
>- Oui, oui. Et vous ?<br>- Merlin …  
>- Et toi ? se reprit le sorcier .<br>Keenan eut un petit sourire, repoussant sa lourde tresse de son épaule.  
>- Tout ira bien. Fais moi confiance. Nous sauvegarderons camelot et ton secret. finit-elle dans un murmure.<p>

* * *

>- Elle est où ? fit Garran en voyant Keenan revenir en courant, accompagnée de Merlin et de Lancelot.<br>- Encore dans la forêt, mais elle se déplace vite.  
>- Bon. Alors choisis...<br>Le regard soudain bleuté de Keenan fit le tour de la salle. Son regard s'arreta sur Merlin.

Uther, toujours suspicieux mais résigné, demanda à Erec.  
>-Qu'est-elle en train de faire ?<br>- Votre fille est puissante, par conséquent, même si keenan a la maitrise de ses pouvoir, elle risque d'avoir besoin de plus d'énergie que son corps ne peut lui en donner. C'est pourquoi elle regarde si l'un de vos chevaliers peut lui fournir ce qu'elle a besoin.  
>- Elle peut faire ça ?<br>- Oui, mais seulement si cela est fait volontairement.  
>- Par exemple, intervint Garran, vous qui exercez la magie, même en y mettant toute sa force, elle ne pourrait vous prendre la moindre parcelle d'énergie.<br>- Merlin, veux-tu bien lier ton énergie à la mienne le temps de cette bataille ?  
>Arthur avait un regard circonspect, mais il ne pouvait prendre les décisions pour son valet.<br>- Bien sur, fit simplement le sorcier.  
>- Sire Lancelot ?<br>- Ma force est tienne, Keenan.  
>- Sire Gwaine ?<br>- Ma force est vôtre, damoiselle Keenan.  
>- Prince Garran ?<br>- Avec joie, mon amie.  
>- Bien, il faut savoir que ma magie ne puisera en vous que ce qu'il est nécessaire, et seulement si vous, vous le voulez bien. Si jamais vous avez le moindre doute, le lien se rompra. Donc si vous hésitez, dites le maintenant.<p>

Décidés, les deux chevaliers firent un pas en avant. Ils avaient appris à connaitre, et à faire confiance à Keenan au cours de ces journées passées à Camelot, et à patrouiller avec eux.  
>Le prince et le sorcier étaient déjà aux côtés de la sorcière.<br>- Gaïus ?  
>Sans un mot, le médecin s'approcha, et donna deux petites potions claires aux trois sujets de Camelot, avant de tendre une fiole vert émeraude à Keenan.<br>- Un fortifiant, et la potion de lien, fit-il en réponse à la question muette.  
>- Pourquoi le Prince Garran n'en prend il pas ? demanda Arthur.<br>- Parce qu'elle ne sert à rien. Nous sommes habitués à travailler ensemble. Mais si vous le souhaitez il peut …  
>- Oui, intervint Uther.<br>Sans sourciler, Garran avala lui aussi une dose de fortifiant, et la potion de lien.  
>Instantanément, des étincelles magiques crépitèrent entre son corps et celui de Keenan, faisant rire les deux intéressés.<p>

- Wow … ne put retenir Lancelot, avant que Keenan n'ouvre doucement la main, laissant une pluie de lumière colorées émaner de Garran.  
>- Encore une fois, si ma magie peut être catalysée par son corps, c'est parce que le prince Garran le veut bien. Le lien est établi, alors que je n'ai pas bu ma potion.<br>Joignant le geste à la paroles, la jeune femme ouvrit la fiole et en avala le contenu en faisant la moue.  
>Gaius et Merlin, sachant tous deux les ingrédients de la potion, grimacèrent de concert.<p>

- Messieurs, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. ..  
>- Daïg, va l'aider .<br>- Bien, monseigneur.

En quelques minutes, les chevaliers se regroupaient dans la cour d'honneur. Pourpre et rouge mêlés, les capes semblaient faire écho au sang qui allait être versé.  
>Uther et Erec à l'abri dans le château, Arthur et Garran mettaient en place leur stratégie lorsque Keenan les rejoint, armée, et prête.<br>- Pas de bouclier ? demanda Garran à voix basse lorsqu'elle le rejoignit  
>- Non, ça m'entraverait, et je dois pouvoir maintenir les liens...<br>Le prince hocha la tête.  
>Merlin était comme à son habitude, vissé à Arthur et Lancelot et Gwaine avaient reçu de leur prince l'ordre de ne pas lâcher Keenan d'une semelle.<p>

- Elle a une armée, je vais essayer de les immobiliser, mais je crains de ne pouvoir tous les stopper.  
>- Humaine ou magique ?<br>- Je n'en sais rien. Mercenaires et golems mêlés peut-être.

Le silence retomba, tandis que Keenan incantait à toute vitesse des formules de protection qu'elle connaissait, pour le château, les deux rois et les habitants.  
>Enfin, elle ferma les yeux, se projetant dans l'esprit de Merlin.<p>

Merlin, tu vas répéter après moi cette formule. ius apud nos. arma tuta esse et ex animis malos suscipit pretium. Ne t'inquiète pas

Gwaine, Lancelot, je vais incanter une formule de protection, ça va nous permettre de tester le lien. Je vais permettre à ma magie de s'exprimer à travers vos corps, si vous l'acceptez cela décuplera la puissance du charme.

Keenan laissa son pouvoir la posséder, et ses yeux devinrent couleur or. Quelques secondes plus tard, ceux de Merlin, et ceux des trois chevaliers prenaient la même couleur.  
>La voix de Keenan s'éleva, claire et nette.<br>arma tuta esse et ex animis malos suscipit pretium.

Entendant l'incantation, le roi Erec eut un demi sourire. Même s'il était inquiet pour sa protégée, il reconnaissait là son abnégation.  
>- Vous connaissez le latin, Uther … Et bien, elle vient d'incanter sur vos chevaliers le sort de sang qu'elle a créé pour les miens.<p>

Keenan mit soudain un genou à terre, plaçant sa main gantée contre les pavés de la cour.  
>- Ils sortent de la forêt.<p>

- On y va. Ordonna Arthur.  
>Comme un ballet bien rodé, les groupes de chevaliers se mirent en route, et disparurent.<p>

* * *

>-Keenan!<br>Le hurlement fit pivoter la jeune femme, qui en chercha la provenance tout en poignardant son adversaire. Le hurlement venait de Merlin, occupé à évacuer les blessés.  
>Le prince Arthur était en mauvaise posture, trois adversaire l'ayant choisi pour cible. Elle se Fraya un chemin dans la mêlée, a grands coups de coude et d'épée.<p>Arthur éloignait ses adversaires l'un après l'autre mais ils revenaient sans cesse à la charge. Aucun de ses chevaliers ne pouvait le suppléer chacun ayant fort à faire avec ses propres adversaires. Il devait tenir, il le fallait...<br>Soudain, il vit son assaillant s'effondrer, un poignard entre les omoplates.

Keenan ramassa son poignard, et glissant aux côtés du prince, le rangea dans son fourreau tout en parant un coup d'épée.  
>- Un coup de main, Prince ?<br>- Ce n'est pas de refus.  
>A eux deux, ils eurent tôt fait d'envoyer ad patres les deux soldats ennemis. Keenan l'éloigna de la mêlée, soignant l'estafilade qu'il avait au visage, avant de repartir de plus belle au combat, retrouvant Garran.<p>

Peu à peu, les rangs ennemis se clairsemaient, et bientôt, il ne resta que Garran et Arthur à se battre chacun au prises avec un adversaire. Keenan leva les yeux au ciel, et se concentrant une seconde, ouvrit brusquement les mains. Les deux hommes s'effondrèrent, terrassés.  
>- Oh Keenan, n'aurais tu pas pu nous laisser nous amuser ?<br>- Navrée, vos Majestés, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment de temps à perdre... fit narquoisement Keenan en réponse à l'air boudeur de Garran.  
>Arthur observait la scène, amusé. S'il n'avait pas connu l'existence de la relation particulière entre le prince et la sorcière, il aurait trouvé ces échanges plutôt inconvenants.<p>

Avisant les groupes de nuages qui s'amoncelaient au dessus de leur tête, Keenan sourit.  
>Ils venaient de se débarrasser manu militari des mercenaires et des soldats de Morgause, et ils n'avaient que quelques blessés légers à déplorer. Maintenant, la véritable partie pouvait commencer.<p>

- Allez, un peu de cran que diable! C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? lança-t-elle en ricanant.

Alors que les chevaliers se regardaient incertains.  
>- Ne bougez pas. leur fit doucement Keenan. N'ayez pas peur.<br>Elle se baissa se ramassant sur elle-même, attendant le grondement du tonnerre.

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, vérifiant que les blessés de la première vague étaient tous soignés, ou évacués.  
>- Pourquoi tu lui laisses le temps de préparer son attaque ?<br>- Elle espère me faire peur avec de la magie élémentaire. S'il y a bien un élément que je ne crains pas, c'est bien la foudre.  
>Toujours encadrés de quatre chevaliers, Keenan ne quittait pas leurs ennemis des yeux. Il leur restait quelques soldats, mais rien dont ils ne soient capables de se débarrasser.<br>Non, le plus important était de faire fuir les deux sorcières.

Lorsqu'elle perçut le grondement du tonnerre, et que les premières gouttes s'abattirent sur eux, Keenan ne cilla même pas. Elle réitéra son ordre.  
>- Ne bougez pas.<br>Elle leva les deux bras, mains ouvertes vers le ciel, semblant l'implorer de sa clémence.

Arthur bougea légèrement son épaule, vérifiant que le coup qu'il avait pris de plein fouet ne handicapait pas. Merlin jeta un oeil inquiet à son maître, mais il semblait aller bien. Il reporta son attention sur Keenan, sentant la communion entre sa magie et celle de la sorcière.  
>- Sir Gwaine, Prince Garran, Merlin, quoi qu'il se passe ne bougez pas.<p>

Keenan souffla doucement, avant de se crisper, appelant à elle les forces de la foudre. Obéissant à sa demande, les éclairs fendirent les cieux, tourbillonnant jusqu'à s'enrouler autour de ses bras.  
>les chevaliers les plus proches observaient le spectacle, ébahis. Ils étaient à quelques pieds, et pourtant, ils n'étaient ni en danger ni blessés. Keenan maîtrisait la foudre.<p>

Elle sentit un nouvel arrivant se placer à ses côtés. Le roi Erec, sachant parfaitement qu'il lui serait utile, avait quitté l'abri du château pour se joindre à eux.  
>Uther, ne voulant pas être taxé de lâcheté, était là aussi, un peu en arrière.<br>- Vas y Keenan.

Ceux qui ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre se tendirent, dans l'expectative. Dans un grondement qui n'avait pas grand chose d'humain, Keenan projeta ses mains en avant. Laissant l'énergie accumulée se déverser sur ceux-là même qui avaient voulu les blesser.  
>C'est le moment...<br>Elle débloqua les liens magiques, et les éclairs jaillirent soudain de chaque homme lié avec elle. Merlin, Garran, Gwaine, Lancelot, et même le roi Erec, chacun servait de point d'origine à la foudre, qui courait droit sur leurs adversaires.  
>Voyant ceci, Arthur mit de coté sa méfiance et son ébahissement.<br>- Vous serez plus difficile à atteindre si vous ne restez pas groupé.  
>Kennan acquiesça.<br>- On devrait arriver à l'épuiser.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent un hurlement de rage, avant qu'un tourbillon violet ne fonce vers Uther.<br>En une seconde, Keenan était devant, et absorbait ce qu'elle n'avait pu bloquer magiquement.  
>Sans un regard pour le roi, elle allait reprendre sa place, mais trop tard.<p>

Un gémissement sourd, Arthur s'effondrait. Un ricanement maléfique parvint à Keenan, les quelques mercenaires restants se retiraient.  
>En quelques secondes, Keenan invoquait un mur de vent, qui précipita la retraite de leurs assaillants.<p>

Elle se précipita auprès du Prince, et passa une main au dessus du corps crispé. Elle leva les yeux vers le roi Erec qui se tenait tout près, juste devant Uther, retenu par deux chevaliers.

- Je peux le sauver, mais je dois user de magie sur lui. Par conséquent je ne le ferai que si le roi Uther le permet.  
>Tiraillé entre sa haine pour tout ce qui avait trait à la magie, et sa peur de voir son fils mourir sous ses yeux, Uther resta silencieux.<br>- Majesté, je vous en conjure … fit soudain Garran. Elle l'a déjà fait, et je n'ai aucune séquelle ni ne suis ensorcelé...  
>- Allez y.<br>Lachant poignard et épée , Keenan ota sa capuche entre se précipitant auprès du prince. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux. Garran s'agenouilla auprès d'eux, et aidé de Merlin, positionna le prince inconscient contre le torse de la jeune femme, qui ferma les yeux, passant les bars autour des épaules d'Arthur.

- Et maintenant ?  
>- Maintenant, il faut attendre. fit Garran en faisant signe à Merlin de s'écarter.<p>

le sorcier se sentait impuissant, n'y connaissant rien en magie guérisseuse. Et tenter de lancer un sort sur un autre magicien risquait d'interférer avec la magie qu'elle mettait en oeuvre pour sauver Arthur.

- Accrochez vous, Arthur … murmura Keenan avant de laisser son pouvoir faire son oeuvre.

Ce fut infime, au début, mais une lueur douce enveloppa bientôt les deux jeunes gens. Garran sursauta, surpris par la couleur bleutée. Tout près de lui, Uther était tendu, ses mains aggrippant la garde de son épée si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches.  
>Il voyait que aussi sire Leon et son père encadraient le roi, près à l'arrêter s'il tentait de s'en prendre à Keenan, risquant de blesser ou tuer son fils dans le même mouvement.<p>

Des gouttes de sueurs commencèrent à perler du front de Keenan. Elle devait extirper de force le poison magique du corps d'Arthur, et cela lui prenait toute son énergie. Mais elle devait tenir, il le fallait, ils n'avaient pas fait tout ça pour rien...

Merlin piaffait d'impatience, fermement retenu par la poigne de Gaius, arrivé d'on ne savait où.  
>Le vieux médecin voyait Keenan commencer à trembler, et craignait que la jeune sorcière n'aie présumé de ses forces. Repousser Morgause, même avec l'énergie magique de Merlin, demandait une grande concentration. Et elle était en train d'affaiblir un peu plus son corps en acceptant volontairement de prendre en elle le poison destiné au prince Arthur.<p>

Ces quelques minutes semblèrent des heures, mais Keenan finit par relacher sa prise, avant de glisser lentement sur le côté, à son tour inconsciente  
>Arthur ouvrit les yeux, regardant aux alentours. Merlin et Gaius se précipitèrent à ses côtés, mais le prince allait bien.<br>- Ce froid, cette douleur …  
>- Le poison de Morgause, votre Altesse … Keenan vous a sauvé.<p>

Malgré ses préjugés, Arthur s'était attaché à l'agaçante sorcière guerrière, et il se retourna brusquement, voyant le corps inerte de sa sauveuse.  
>- Faites la mener dans ses quartiers. Et qu'on la veille. Gaius, pouvez vous faire quelque chose pour elle ? Aidé par sire Leon, Arthur se releva. Il se sentait un peu fatigué, mais rien de grave.<br>- Je ne peux que fortifier son corps par des décoctions, Sire. C'est à elle de se battre pour annihiler le poison qui vous était destiné.  
>Le vieux médecin avait mis l'accent sur l'abnégation de Keenan, qui s'était sacrifiée, allant au bout de ses forces pour sauver un prince auquel elle ne devait rien.<p>

Suivant son maitre, qui lui même suivait le convoi qui menait le corps inerte de Keenan à l'intérieur du chateau, Merlin réfléchissait. Il se sentait inutile. Il avait sentit Keenan puiser non son énergie vitale mais magique, pour la façonner à sa volonté, et cela l'effrayait. Il se demander si n'importe quel sorcier un peu aguerri serait à même d'en faire autant.

* * *

><p>- Gwenifer ?<br>- Prince Garran ?  
>- Va donc prendre un peu de repos, je vais rester avec elle. fit Garran, voyant les marques de fatigue sur le visage de la servante.<br>- Mais le Prince …  
>- Je m'en charge … fit Garran avec un sourire fatigué.<br>Sitôt la jeune servante partie, il s'assit au chevet de la sorcière et lui prit la main.  
>- Je sais que c'était dans l'ordre des choses, mais reviens moi vite, je t'en prie.<br>Il se pencha, embrassant la main qui semblait se réchauffer de jour en jour.

On frappa légèrement à la porte, et la tête du prince Arthur passa l'encadrement.  
>- Garran ? Votre père vous demande.<br>- J'irai le voir plus tard. Pouvez vous demander à un serviteur de m'excuser auprès de lui.  
>- Cela avait l'air urgent. Je vais rester avec elle, si vous le souhaitez. D'ailleurs, où est Guenièvre ?<br>- J'ai outrepassé mes droits en l'envoyant prendre un peu de repos. La pauvre veille Keenan depuis six jours sans relache.  
>- Vous avez bien fait.<br>Arthur, même s'il était quelque peu obtus et parfois bien aveugle à son environnement, se rendait bien compte de l'attention qu'avait le prince pour la sorcière du roi. Mais qui était-il pour lui faire le moindre reproche. Il était dans la même situation, et savait bien que ce genre d'inclinaison ne se contrôlait pas.  
>Alors que Garran quittait la pièce, le prince Arthur reposa son regard clair sur la jeune femme.<p>

Elle avait l'air si jeune, débarassée de cette attitude à la fois effrontée et déterminée. Alors il se rendit compte qu'elle était probablement plus jeune que Gwen, et que pourtant elle servait son prince, et son roi depuis déjà plusieurs années, s'entrainant sans relâche pour mériter le respect dû aux combattants.

Alors il se sentait honteux, de ce que son père lui avait imposé, et de ce que lui-même lui avait fait subir.. Comme Merlin, elle n'avait pas une once de bassesse en elle. Ses pouvoirs, sa ruse, sa loyauté, tout était mis en oeuvre dans le but de servir son maitre le roi.

Il sortit de ses pensées, son regard captant un léger mouvement.

Keenan papillonna des yeux, avant de secouer la tête. Son regard voilé s'éclaircit enfin, et elle regarda autour d'elle.

BIen. Elle était en vie. Et à en juger par la forge qui avait élu domicile dans sa tête, elle avait du réussir à absorber au moins une partie du poison.  
>Elle referma les yeux, atténuant son mal.<br>Elle se redressa, mais la migraine revint, violente.  
>- Hé, du calme.<br>- Arthur ? balbutia la jeune femme.  
>- Gwen vous a veillé toute la semaine, et le prince Garran l'a envoyé prendre du repos. Et comme le roi Erec souhaitait voir son fils, me voici …<br>- Vous n'étiez pas obligé.  
>Grimaçant un peu, Keenan se redressa, drapant les draps autour d'elle.<br>- Vous avez l'air en forme.  
>- Grace à toi.<br>Keenan ne releva pas le passage au tutoiement, elle était trop fatiguée pour s'en offusquer, ou même s'en étonner.  
>- Grace à mes pouvoirs. Et si j'ai encore eu la force de vous soigner, c'est parce que Merlin, Garran, Lancelot, et Gwaine m'ont permis de puiser en eux leur force vitale.<br>Keenan ferma les yeux, se massant les tempes.

- Migraine ?  
>- Comme si vous et vos chevaliers avaient élus domicile là haut pour un de vos entraînements. fit elle en pointant sa tête.<br>Arthur se permit un sourire.  
>Elle avait beau être une sorcière, elle était d'une compagnie agréable, et comme il y avait songé plus tôt, il n'y avait pas une once de malfaisance en elle. Se pourrait-il que son père ait été si traumatisé par de mauvaises rencontres magiques, que sa rage l'en aveugle à présent ?<p>

Arthur décida de remettre son questionnement à plus tard, et vit la fiole sur le chevet.  
>- Gaius a laissé cela pour toi.<br>Keenan tendit la main et attrapa la fiole, déchiffrant l'étiquette.  
>- Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre bonté altesse, mais vous serait il possible de me donner la coupe qui est juste là ?<br>Arthur, se surprenant lui-même, obtempéra. Il la regarda compter avec soin les gouttes de potions avant d'avaler le contenu de la coupe en grimaçant.  
>- Même dilué, ces décoctions sont toujours aussi infâmes. se plaignit la jeune femme, déclenchant sans le vouloir le rire du fils Pendragon<p>

- Prince Arthur …  
>- Oui ?<br>- Puis-je me permettre de vous parler à coeur ouvert ?  
>Curieux, le prince blond s'assit au pied du lit de la sorcière.<br>- Vas y .  
>- Pensez par vous même. Laissez vous conseiller, jamais diriger.<br>Les sourcils froncés, Arthur lui fit de continuer.  
>- Avant tout, la magie est neutre, comme peut m'être votre épée. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous vous battez qui importe, tout c'est l'usage que font les sorciers de leurs pouvoirs qui compte. Quand mes pouvoirs ont commencé à se manifester, et que j'ai été en âge de choisir ce que je voulais en faire … mes parents ont insisté pour que je sois le plus instruite possible malgré leur condition modeste. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à apprendre, dans de vieux grimoires, et aussi auprès de sages. Pas seulement la magie, mais aussi, et surtout l'histoire, parce que mon premier mentor m'a appris qu'il était bon de connaître le passé pour espérer en tirer des leçons.<br>- Et avec tout ça, tu as trouvé le temps d'apprendre à te battre ?  
>- Oh … ça …<br>Keenan s'interrompit, peu désireuse de raconter en détail cet épisode de son passé.  
>- Quand mes parents sont morts, quand leur village a été pillé par des mercenaires sorciers, j'ai décidé que jamais je ne voulais être un boulet. Mes pouvoirs peuvent me permettre d'aider les combattants, mais je ne voulais pas que l'on puisse me prendre en défaut si jamais j'en étais privée. C'est pourquoi j'ai beaucoup travaillé les esquives, parades..<br>- La défense.  
>- C'est ça. Et c'est après avoir découvert que je me débrouillais plutôt bien que la famille qui m'avait recueillie a décidé de parfaire mon entraînement avec les apprentis chevaliers du Roi. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré le Prince Garran, puis le Roi Erec, qui a décidé de me prendre auprès de lui. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aurais très bien pu mal tourner, devenir une sorcière maléfique, et détestable. Mais il y aura toujours des moyens qu'un homme bon refusera d'employer, d'où l'importance de ne se priver, ou couper d'aucun moyen de défense possible.<p>

Ce raisonnement lui paraissait terriblement logique, et parfaitement argumenté, mais Arthur savais aussi que jamais Uther ne reviendrait sur sa décision de bannir la magie du royaume. Il avait fait une exception pour Keenan parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, au vu de l'ultimatum du roi Erec.  
>- Mais mon père …<br>- Je ne parle pas de votre père. Il est malheureusement trop tard pour lui ouvrir l'esprit. IL a eu trop de mauvaises rencontres, et bien trop peu de bonnes. Je comprends son raisonnement, même si je le déplore. Mais un jour, vous serez Roi. Et vous incombe de tirer le meilleur des enseignements de votre père, sans pour autant répéter ses erreurs.  
>- Pour toi, bannir la magie est une erreur ? Ne crois-tu pas que tu n'es pas très objective ?<br>A cet instant, on cogna légèrement à la porte et Garran fit son apparition, un grand sourire éclairant son visage à la vue de Keenan bien éveillée.  
>Il avait entendu une partie de la conversation, aussi ne fit-il que venir s'asseoir tout près d'elle, lui prenant la main. Elle tenta de se dégager, lui jetant un regard surpris.<br>- Il sait. Mais allez y, continuez.

- Où en étions nous ?  
>- J'émettais des doutes quant à ton objectivité.<br>- Il faut connaître son ennemi encore mieux que ses amis. fit simplement Keenan. Et bannir la magie, c'est se couper complètement d'une possibilité de défense, mais surtout de connaître une des façons dont l'ennemi peut attaquer.  
>le silence retomba, laissant chacun replonger dans ses réflexions.<br>- Bien. Je vais devoir vous laisser. Je suis enchanté de vous voir si alerte, et n'oublierai pas que je vous dois la vie. Mais nous nous reverrons avant votre départ, n'est ce pas, Garran ?  
>Le prince brun hocha la tête, alors qu'Arthur se levait et quittait la pièce.<p>

Alors seulement, le couple se détendit, et Keenan se laissa franchement aller dans les bras de "son" prince, avant qu'il n'échangent un tendre baiser. Elle soupira de bien-être et nicha son visage dans le coup de son bien aimé.  
>Garran sourit, amusé encore une fois par le différence de comportement de Keenan entre le sphère publique et la sphère privée.<br>Il soupira, resserrant son étreinte sur son aimée. Il savait que ces quelques jours avaient plus que jamais resserré les liens entre son futur royaume et celui d'Arthur, mais dieu qu'ils avaient été chargés en émotions!

Il entremêla leurs doigts et posa son menton au creux de l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il souffla doucement, chacun se repaissant de la présence de l'autre. Une autre page d'écrite, et bientôt ils regagneraient leur pays, leur royaume et retrouveraient le calme de leur vie quotidienne, chacun sachant que des liens étaient à présent noués entre Camelot et Tywyn.

Et deux jours plus tard, quand Uther et Arthur, ce dernier toujours flanqué de Merlin, se présentèrent devant eux pour les saluer avant leur départ, Keenan soupira. Elle avait à nouveau revêtu sa tenue de voyage, et sa lourde capuche dissimulait son visage aux regards.  
>Néanmoins Merlin accrocha son regard, et elle tenta de lui faire passer le plus de confiance qu'elle put. Elle savait son destin, et savait qu'il tremblait pour son maître. Elle ne pouvait que l'aider, en tant que sorcière plus expérimentée, à avancer sur le chemin de l'apprentissage, le reste, il devrait l'accomplir seul.<p>

Et alors que leurs montures se mettaient en route, elle songea que tout en gardant allégeance à son roi, elle ferait en tant que sorcière tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour aider Emrys à accomplir sa destinée.

* * *

><p><p>

_Merci de votre lecture ! _

_Pour les reviews, c'est juste en dessous_  
><em>Xo'<em>

_Ash_


End file.
